


Tony está aburrido (Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Entrevista, Fanart, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Videollamada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Steve da una entrevista por videollamada y Tony decide portarse mal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Tony está aburrido (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanarts y corto +18.

* * *

Durante esta cuarentena, Steve y Tony han consolidado su relación amorosa y han aprendido a vivir juntos en su pequeño departamento en Nueva York. Stark ha cambiado las ostentosas torres y mansiones para algo más pequeño, más cálido, como le dice Steve.  
  
Han mejorado mucho, ya casi no pelean. Han aprendido a matar el tiempo hablando, viendo películas y haciendo el amor. Repiten esa rutina todo el tiempo, sin importar el orden. Es la primera rutina en la vida de Tony que no odia, que le encanta.  
  
Sin embargo siempre hay un momento en el día en el que deben dar entrevistas para los medios. Según Fury eso les da buena imagen, todos adoran que Iron Man y el Capitán América tengan una relación.  
  
Steve siempre es el encargado, Stark no es bueno (no quiere) lidiar con los periodistas. Como la de ahora.

Tony estaba aburrido y cuando está aburrido se porta como un adolescente. Es algo que Steve ha aprendido a las buenas y a las malas. El soldado quiere llamarle la atención, decirle que está muy mal que mordisquee su entrepierna en mitad de una entrevista en vivo. Que no debería ponerle esos ojos ni mucho menos relamerse los labios sobre su pantalón, cuando le dice a todo el país... a todo el mundo, que Tony Stark al fin a madurado. Pero el Capitán no quiere hacerlo, no, porque le encanta.  
  
Sí, le encanta que Tony se porte mal y lo saque de las líneas. Que se salga de las casillas, que rebalse el agua, que tiente al peligro.  
  
Eso hace a Steve sentirse vivo. Sin embargo, tiene que hacer algo, porque el predica el buen comportamiento y necesita "castigar a Tony Stark".

Por ello y luego de haber dejado hinchada y roja su boca, lo carga en peso sobre la mesa y lo arroja en ella, para abrirlo de piernas. Tony está desnudo, ya no está aburrido y está más que listo, es que Stark es tan peligroso que se ha preparado mientras él daba la entrevista. Steve se hunde, lo penetra y le encanta.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. — _«Hazlo siempre»_.  
  
— No volveré a hacerlo. — _«Lo hará cada que le de la gana»._  
  
— Te has portado mal. — _«Me gusta que seas así»._  
  
— Perdón, señor. — _«Me importa una mierda»._  
  
Así pasan sus días de cuarentena, los dos superhéroes más buenos y bien portados del planeta.

FIN


End file.
